Cambio de planes
by BellaBlackEvans
Summary: Reeditada. Harry no fue criado por los Dursley, sino por dos personas muy cercanas a James y Lilly que pocas personas conocen. Diez años después llega a Hogwarts un Henry Potter muy distinto al que al que esperaban, un chico al que solo le importa vivir su vida a su manera y que no dejara que nadie lo controle
1. Madrugada

**Sinapsis**

Harry no fue criado por los Dursley, sino por el primo de su padre, Blake Potter y la media hermana de su madre Jill Evans. Diez años después llega a Hogwarts un Henry Potter muy distinto al que al que esperaban, un chico al que solo le importa vivir su vida a su manera y que no dejara que nadie lo controle

 **Capítulo 1.**

Los Dursley podían decir a los cuatro vientos que eran perfectos, pero no lo eran, encabezados por Vernon Dursley un hombre con más parecido a una morsa que a un ser humano por su excesivo sobrepeso y cara morada como una remolacha, un hombre intolerante con serios problemas de ira, grosero con todo el mundo, luego estaba su esposa Petunia Dursley de soltera Evans, una mujer delgada, con cuello largo, presumida y tan intolerante como su marido, pero ella era peor que su marido ya que renegaba de su propia familia, en especial de su única hermana a la que desprecio desde que esta nació al punto de ignorar su misma existencia, ambos tenían un único hijo llamado Dudley que era su adoración y tan mala persona como ellos, malcriado, grosero, un niño que fue criado para pensar que era el centro del universo y que podía hacer lo que le diera la gana sin enfrentar las consecuencias

Pero ellos tenían un oscuro secreto por parte de la familia de Petunia, uno que esperaban nunca se supiera, la hermana de Petunia era una bruja, de esas que llevan varitas, hacen pócimas y usan escobas para volar, pero hacía ya varios años que Petunia no hablaba con su hermana Lilly Potter de soltera Evans, la última vez que se vieron fue durante el funeral de sus padres, que habían muerto cuando el avión en el que volaban exploto en el aire. En aquella ocasión solo para presumir había llevado a su hijo pero solo logro que le llamaran la atención por el incesante llanto del bebe, Lilly en cambio había dejado al suyo en casa

La noche del 31 de octubre de 1981, cerca de la media noche los Dursley se fueron a la cama, sin imaginar la escena que se desarrollaba frente a su casa

Al final de la calle entre la niebla apareció súbitamente un hombre muy anciano que por sus pintas nunca había sido visto ni mucho menos seria aceptado por el vecindario, miro a su alrededor hasta toparse con un gato atigrado

Debería haberlo sabido, buenas noches profesora McGonagall – dijo Dumbledore

El gato dio unos pasos mientras se convertía en una mujer alta, delgada, con una túnica negra y sombrero puntiagudo de rostro serio

Buenas noches profesor Dumbledore – dijo McGonagall uniéndose en su caminata – ¿Son ciertos los rumores Albus, James y Lilly Potter... esta… muertos?

Eso me temo profesora McGonagall, los buenos y los malos – decía Dumbledore un mago mucho más mayor, que era el director de la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, aparte de un hombre que le gustaba manipular a todo el mundo a su antojo

¿Qué hay del niño, Henry Potter, es cierto que sobrevivió? – dijo Mcgonagal

¿Creía que su nombre era Harry? – dijo Dumbledore

No, eso es solo un apodo de James y Lilly – dijo Mcgonagal – pero dime es cierto

Sí, es cierto, sobrevivió al ataque, Hagrid ira por el – dijo Dumbledore

¿Y crees prudente confiarle algo así a Hagrid? – dijo Mcgonagal

A Hagrid le confiaría mi vida profesora Mcgonagal – dijo Dumbledore aunque eso fuera mentira, solo a alguien realmente estúpido se le ocurriría pensar en dejar su vida en manos de un semigigante que no podía hacer magia, pero era la opción menos obvia

Entonces llego el mencionado montado en una moto con él bebe de un año de edad en brazos

Todo bien Hagrid – dijo Dumbledore

Si, se quedó dormido mientras volábamos, intente no despertarlo – dijo Hagrid pasándole él bebe envuelta en mantas al director

Dumbledore, no puedes dejarlo aquí con esta gente, son la peor clase de muggles que hay – dijo Mcgonagal

Es la única familia que le queda – dijo Dumbledore caminando hasta la puerta de la casa

Este niño será famoso, no habrá nadie en nuestro mundo que no conozca su nombre – dijo McGonagall

Exacto, es mejor que crezca lejos de todo eso – dijo Dumbledore dejando al bebe en el umbral con una carta encima dirigida a los Dursley mayores

Caminaron unos metros cuando escucharon un sonido muy familiar

Dumbledore! – grito una persona que había aparecido de la nada

Todos voltearon para ver al primo de James Potter e hijo de Charlus y Dorea Potter, un joven alto y atractivo de cabello negro y ojos azules, el chico era poco conocido porque había nacido squib y por seguridad no vivía en el Reino Unido, el propio James lo mencionaba muy pocas veces a pesar de lo cercanos que eran. Con el muchacho de tan solo 19 años iba un elfo domestico que lo había llevado ahí. Pero fue su sola presencia lo que asusto a Dumbledore, casi había olvidado la existencia de aquel muchacho

¡Dame a mi sobrino ahora! – dijo Blake Potter acercándose un poco

Blake él debe quedarse con sus tíos maternos, es el mejor lugar para él, te voy a pedir que cooperes, sé que es duro pero debes alejarte de el – dijo Dumbledore usando su tono de abuelo para manipular al muchacho

No lo voy a repetir, ¡dame a mi sobrino ya! – dijo Blake levantando la voz, la muerte de su primo y su cuñada, además de la traición de su otro primo lo tenían al límite, aquel viejo solo buscaba provocarlo y no lo dejaría

Dumbledore no pensaba dejar que se lo llevara, lo necesitaba para sus planes, pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer nada, el elfo que acompañaba a Blake se había aparecido junto al niño para desaparecer rápidamente con el

¿Dónde está Blake?

En la mansión Potter donde habrían estado de no ser por ti, Henry esta ahora bajo mi custodia legal – dijo Blake sacando un papel doblado a la mitad

Blake, no puede estar en el mundo mágico, te pido me lo traigas – dijo Dumbledore sabiendo que nunca podría atravesar las barreras que protegían la mansión familiar, solo los miembros de la familia y empleados podían entrar, el resto necesitaba un permiso de alguien de la familia

Si para que lo dejes con la histérica de Petunia, la misma que no dejaba de atormentar a Lilly día y noche, ha y que encima finge no tener hermana alguna, si he hecho mi tarea, ¿Qué pretendías, dejarlo solo hasta que amaneciera y lo encontraran muerto por hipotermia? – dijo Blake

Lilly se sacrificó por él, y ese sacrificio solo seguirá vivo mientras el viva con su tía, tienes que traerlo y entregarle la custodia – dijo Dumbledore como si su palabra fuera la ley

Es un niño no un perro, y eso es una estupidez, porque si fuera tan simple ¿Qué pasa con los cientos de niños y adolescentes que murieron en la guerra, acaso no tenían padres que dieran la vida por ellos? ¡Contesta! – grito Blake

Si tiene razón Dumbledore – dijo McGonagall aliviada de que el niño no se quedara con aquella gente

Lo único que tú tendrás serán noticias de mis abogados – dijo Blake antes de tomar la mano del elfo que ya había vuelto y desaparecer con él un segundo después

Bueno entonces, creo que ya no tenemos nada que hacer, así que me retiro – dijo McGonagall

Yo, iré a llevarle la moto a Sirius – dijo Hagrid sin terminar de entender lo que acababa de pasar por andar llorando

Ambos se retiraron dejando a Dumbledore solo y molesto, un adolescente acababa de echar a perder sus planes. La idea de dejarlo con Petunia era muy simple, el niño tendría una infancia horrible junto a los muggle, vería al mundo mágico como su salvación y haría lo que fuera para protegerlo, necesitaba que el niño fuera sumiso y fácil de manipular, un niño con necesidad de sentirse amado, entonces él podría moldearlo, tenerlo bajo su control y someterlo a su voluntad diciéndole las cosas que debía hacer. Pero ahora Blake se había llevado al niño lo que significaba que viviría rodeado de una familia que lo amaría y le brindaría la mejor de las infancias, crecería en un hogar lleno de amor, con gente que se preocupe por él, crecería seguro de sí mismo y sería muy difícil de manipular, porque encima Blake había sido criado por una mujer que como toda buena Black había estado en Slytherin

Se quedó unos minutos mirando el umbral de los Dursley donde ahora solo estaba la carta antes de desaparecer, a la mañana siguiente se presentó en la oficina del jefe de aurores Scrimgeur donde también estaba la ministra de magia Marinette Bagnold, debía hacer que le entregaran el niño a el

¿Qué quieres que? – Dijo Scrimgeur sin creerlo – Dumbledore no puedes denunciar a Blake Potter por secuestro

Saco al niño de la casa de sus tíos, justo frente a mí y tengo testigos – dijo Dumbledore

Si y uno es un semigigante cuya opinión no vale nada, Dumbledore el único que ha cometido secuestro eres tú, enviaste a un semigigante que no puede hacer magia a sacar al bebe de la casa de sus padres y pretendiste dejarlo con unos perfectos desconocidos – dijo Bagnold

Harry debe crecer lejos del mundo mágico lejos de toda esa fama que lleva ahora, es lo mejor para él y Blake debe entenderlo – dijo Dumbledore

Ya, pero según él, tu pretendías dejarlo con la abusiva hermana muggle de Lilly Potter, ¿cuál es la diferencia?, por lo menos con Blake será feliz y bien recibido – dijo Bagnold

Con Petunia estará mejor, son un núcleo familiar estable, en cambio Blake Potter es un adolescente soltero de diecinueve años, que no sabemos lo que hace para vivir – dijo Dumbledore antes de darse cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba aquello, Blake Potter era heredero de una inmensa fortuna, no tenía que hacer nada y aun así estudiaba para ser abogado

Dumbledore yo he cuidado solo de mis hijos los últimos diez años – dijo Scrimgeur un poco ofendido – el niño es su sobrino, además Blake Potter cuenta con sus padres y hasta donde se es más maduro que James Potter

Rufus ahora escucha

No, tú me vas a escuchar, no sé qué estaba pasando por tu cabeza, pero no tenías ningún derecho a enviar a ese semigigante que tiene prohibido hacer magia, a buscar y sacar al crio de su casa, eso es invasión de propiedad privada y secuestro de un menor – dijo Scrimgeur mientras tocaban a la puerta – adelante

Señor ha llegado esto de los abogados de la familia Potter – dijo la secretaria dándole un sobre

Gracias – dijo Scrimgeur con amabilidad tomándolo, lo abrió y saco la carta

¿Qué es? – dijo Dumbledore

Esto es una copia del testamento de James y Lilly Potter – dijo Bagnold – y aquí está la parte de la custodia del niño

 _Custodia de Henry James Potter Evans_

 _En caso de nuestro fallecimiento nuestro hijo Henry Potter, debe ser enviado lejos de Inglaterra y quedar automáticamente bajo la custodia de las siguientes personas que son de nuestra completa confianza_

 _Blake Potter Black (primo de James Potter)_

 _Jillian Evans (media hermana menor de Lilly Potter y madrina de Henry Potter)_

 _Charlus y Dorea Potter (tíos de James Potter)_

 _Sirius Black (padrino de Henry)_

 _Marlene Mackinon (amiga de la familia)_

 _Remus Lupin (amigo de la familia)_

 _Frank y Alice Longbottom (amigos de la familia Potter)_

 _Fernando Navarro (amigo y abogado de Lilly Potter)_

 _Alexander y Sabrina Greengrass (amigos de James y Lilly Potter)_

 _Cuando nuestro hijo cumpla los once años estas personas decidirán si enviarlo o no a Hogwarts_

 ** _Advertencia_**

 _Bajo ninguna circunstancia debe quedar bajo el cuidado de Petunia Evans Dursley (hermana de Lilly Potter), tiene terminantemente prohibido el contacto con ella, su marido y su hijo, la razón Petunia Dursley desprecia a su propia familia y tienen un odio irracional hacia la magia y el mundo mágico, sabemos que solo buscara hacerle daño a nuestro hijo_

 _Sabemos que Dumbledore intentara llevarlo con ellos, yendo contra nuestras órdenes por lo que se levantara una orden de alejamiento en su contra_

 _Queremos que nuestro hijo, pase lo que pase tenga una vida normal, como cualquier niño de su edad_

 _Atte. James y Lilian Potter_

Bueno más claro no puede estar – dijo Bagnold doblando el documento – Blake no solo es el tutor legal, sino que es la primera opción como guardián del niño en caso de que algo les pasara a James y Lilly, no se puede ir contra un testamento, ¿Qué es eso Rufus?

Lo que ya me esperaba, Blake Potter ha formulado una denuncia contra Dumbledore justo por lo que acabamos de hablar, secuestro y negligencia, no solo por secuestrarlo sino por querer dejarlo solo y a la intemperie en medio de la noche – dijo Scrimgeur

¿Como? – dijo Bagnold

Lo que oyes, también por acoso y provocar la muerte de James y Lilly Potter – dijo Scrimgeur y miro al director – se ha levantado una orden de restricción inmediata, no te puedes acercar a menos de quinientos metros de la familia Potter, si Henry Potter va a Hogwarts deberás mantenerte a cincuenta metros todo el tiempo

Soy el director, tendré que hablar con él en algún momento – dijo Dumbledore

Pues tendrás que hacerlo a través de los jefes de casa que para eso están – dijo Scrimgeur – en cuanto a ti, será mejor que empieces a actuar como lo que eres, el director de Hogwarts y no un auror o un abogado, que no eres ninguna de las dos

Mires necesito que entiendas, Harry Potter ya no es un niño normal, el señor tenebroso va a volver e ira tras él, debe ser preparado – dijo Dumbledore

No es un cerdo, ¿Por qué no es normal, por lo que paso?, Henry Potter es un niño como cualquier otro, el no pinta nada en todo esto, y tú no vas a romper esa inocencia porque te da la gana, tendrá una infancia y una adolescencia normal como todo el mundo, tú no eres nadie para decir lo contrario, ya cuando crezca podrá decidir el, no tu ni nadie, lo que hará con su vida – dijo Scrimgeur – ahora sal de mi oficina que tengo cosas que hacer

Bien, hablaremos otro día – dijo Dumbledore levantándose

No hay nada de qué hablar, tú no tienes derecho o voz de voto en lo que a Henry Potter se refiere, tu eres solo el director de Hogwarts y ya es hora que empieces a actuar como tal, y no estar metiéndote donde no te llaman, lo siento Dumbledore pero ya es hora de que alguien te ponga en cintura, no puedes seguir pretendiendo que vas a hacer lo que te da la gana, pasando por encima de los demás – dijo Bagnold

Yo solo pienso en lo que es mejor para todos, en el bien común – dijo Dumbledore

La pregunta es ¿Qué significa eso?, ahora fuera de aquí – dijo Bagnold negando con la cabeza

El director salió de la oficina sintiendo como su sangre hervía, James y Lilly habían arruinado sus planes aun muertos y Blake se había llevado al niño fuera de su alcance, con la orden de alejamiento mágica sería casi imposible acercarse a él, ahora tenía que pensar en otra forma de llegar a el

Comunícame con el concilio mundial – dijo Bagnold mirando a Scrimgeur

Si señora, siempre que este hombre se mete donde no lo llaman las personas terminan peor que si las hubiera dejado en paz – dijo Scrimgeur

Por eso quiero hablar con el director del concilio mágico mundial, tenemos que ponerle el freno a este hombre antes de que cause una tragedia – dijo Bagnold

Unos días más tarde se realizó un funeral privado para James y Lilly, miles de magos y brujas se acercaron a presentar sus respetos, pero también para ver al pequeño hijo de ambos quien dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su tía Dorea, pero se quedaron con las ganas ya que solo pudieron entrar unas pocas personas, incluso a Dumbledore y gran parte de la orden se les prohibió la entrada

James y Lilly siguiendo la tradición familiar fueron cremados y sepultados en el Valle de Godric, lugar que había sido la cuna de la familia Potter durante siglos y también su lugar de descanso, todos habían sido sepultados ahí

Luego del funeral la familia se dirigió al aeropuerto y subieron a un jet privado que los esperaba para irse lejos de Inglaterra, pronto despegaron con rumbo a su hogar en España

Me parece increíble, todo lo que vivieron para terminar así – dijo Blake mirando a su sobrino que dormía en uno de los asientos

No se lo merecían – dijo Jill Evans, la poco conocida media hermana de Lilly, una joven de largo cabello marrón rojizo y ojos marrones – lo que yo no entiendo es como Sirius pudo traicionarlos

No lo sé, no parece algo de él, pero era el guardián del fidelius, pero igual el mayor culpable es Dumbledore – dijo Blake

Que pasa con ese hombre, según Lilly el año pasado les llego con un cuento absurdo, sobre que el niño estaba destinado a ser quien derrotara al señor tenebroso o algo así – dijo Jill

Mira no importa lo que diga, Henry crecerá y será un niño normal como todos los demás, ese viejo no es quien para decir lo contrario – dijo Blake

Eso sí, mira que dejarlo con Petunia, esa mujer ya finge que Lilly nunca existió, imagina cuando se trata de mi – dijo Jill quien había nacido producto de una relación de su padre en un momento en que él y la madre de Lilly estuvieron separados

Me lo imagino, recuerdo como te miraba en el funeral de tu padre, como si tú tuvieras la culpa de los problemas que ellos tenían, pero es que hasta las acuso a ustedes del accidente – dijo Blake

Sí, pero sabes que da igual, si no le gusta su familia, que se quede sola – dijo Jill

Lo que ustedes dos tienen que pensar es en Henry, que tiene lo mejor de James y Lilly, que sea feliz y viva su vida, lo demás no importa – dijo Dorea que estaba sentada junto a su marido un par de asientos más atrás a lo que la joven pareja asintió

Venga vamos a brindar – dijo Charlus sacando una botella de vino y cuatro copas que repartió – Por James y Lilly

Por James y Lilly – dijeron Dorea, Blake y Jill alzando sus copas

El pequeño Harry se removió en su asiento y Jill lo cubrió mejor con la manta para protegerlo del frio.

El medimago que lo había revisado en la mansión Potter les había dado una fuerte pomada que debía ponerle por varios días para borrarle la cicatriz. Charlus y Dorea no les habían dicho nada, pero de forma involuntario Voldemort había convertido a Harry en un Horrocrux, aunque ese problema se había resuelto rápidamente gracias a uno de los duendes que lo retiro y lo destruyo, lo malo era que el núcleo del niño se había visto seriamente afectado, por lo que debían mantener la magia del niño al mínimo para que se recuperara, eso sí lo sabían los jóvenes que ahora estaban a cargo de su cuidado, de resto el niño estaba en perfecto estado de salud.

Mientras ellos se alejaban y Harry dormía sin saber que sus padres se habían ido para no volver y que ahora era famoso por algo que sería incapaz de recordar, en Inglaterra continuaban las celebraciones por la caída del señor tenebroso y el final de su reinado de terror, el cual había durado más de diez años, miles de magos en se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas:

¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que vivió!

* * *

Nota importante

Según el árbol genealógico de los Black Charlus y Dorea tuvieron un hijo, así que decidí ponerle nombre e integrarlo a la historia

Quise darle una hermana buena a Lilly

Sirius tiene una hija con su novia Marlene Mackinon llamada Miranda Black quien es criada en Alemania

Regulus quien si murió tiene un hijo con su novia Dorcas Meadows, llamado Mauricio Black quien como su prima es criado en Alemania

Remus y Amelia tienen un hijo Teddy Lupin

Espero que les guste la reedicion

Besos


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Pasaron casi diez años desde aquella fría noche de Halloween, en privet drive los Dursley ni se habían enterado de lo que había pasado frente a su casa, Petunia aun no sabía que su hermana estaba muerta, pero en el mundo mágico Dumbledore había pagado muy caro su intromisión en la vida de Harry Potter

Antes aparte de ser el director de Hogwarts y fundador de la orden de Fénix, organización que fue desarmada por el ministerio por ser ilegal, fue: Jefe Supremo de la CIM, Jefe del Wisengamot, Gran Hechicero y Jefe de Magos de Inglaterra

Pero gracias en parte a la denuncia impuesta por la familia Potter y otras denuncia puesta por otros miembros de la alta sociedad del mundo mágico, se le retiraron todos sus títulos y puestos en toda organización mágica nacional e internacional, además de una enorme multa por crear una organización ilegal y autorizarlos a actuar al margen de la ley, solo le quedo el puesto de director de Hogwarts porque este era vitalicio según los estatutos de los fundadores sobre los cuales Hogwarts se formó, pero le prohibieron volver a meterse en cualquier asunto ajeno a los temas de la escuela

Aquello le molesto enormemente y culpaba principalmente a Blake Potter, no podía creer que un simple squib que nada tenía que ver con el mundo mágico, había acabado con lo que le costó sesenta años construir. Pero al mismo tiempo le permitió enfocarse en sus planes

En 1988 supo de la muerte de Dorea Potter por un virus que había contraído durante un viaje a la india, pocos meses más tarde Charlus Potter moriría por causa de una afección cardiaca que padecía desde que era un adolescente, problema que se agravo por la depresión causada por la muerte de su esposa. Los dos fueron sepultados junto a James y Lilly en el Valle de Godric, dos eventos que quiso aprovechar para acercarse, pero Blake no era estúpido y no levanto la orden de alejamiento, talves no fue a Hogwarts pero tenía la mente de un Slytherin

Ahora que Harry estaba cerca de cumplir once años, ya era hora de que le llegara su carta, una vez el niño entrara a Hogwarts debía encontrar la manera de retenerlo en Inglaterra y hacerlo ir con sus tíos, no podía permitir que volviera a irse, debía minar su autoestima y moral para que hiciera su voluntad, lo que incluía denunciar a Blake Potter para que le quitaran su custodia

La orden que se había levantado contra él era vitalicia y duraría hasta que el mismo muriera, pero igual ya estaba formulando un plan para acercarse al de forma indirecta, y esa forma era usando a los estudiantes correctos, manipularlos para que le dieran información del niño y de alguna manera tenerlo bajo control, ya tenía pensado que tan pronto como pusiera un pie en la escuela le lanzaría hechizos y le suministraría pociones para someterlo a su voluntad, bloquear parte de su potencial y que solo saliera a flote cuando se enfrentara a Voldemort, con las pociones lo obligaría a serle leal e hiciera lo que él quería y que tenía que hacer

Pensó en enviar a Hagrid al caldero chorreante, el problema era que lo más seguro era que Blake no lo dejara irse con alguien que hasta donde sabia no conocía, pero aun así debía enviarlo para que buscara la piedra filosofal de Gringotts, Flamel le había pedido guardarla ya que iba a reforzar las protecciones a su alrededor y debía trasladarla a otro lado por un tiempo, aquello alegro a Dumbledore ya que era justo lo que necesitaba para poner a prueba al niño y enfrentarlo a Voldemort, también tenía a su disposición el espejo de OESED

Mientras lejos de Escocia, en España, un niño que ese mismo día cumplía once años, dormía profundamente en su cama, al menos hasta que sus primos le saltaron encima

¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- dijeron varias personas, la mayoría de su edad

A su alrededor fuegos artificiales mágicos giraban a su alrededor formando estrellas y figuras, también caían pequeños globos del techo, Harry se levantó y comenzó a saltar también sobre la cama

¿Cuándo llegaron? – dijo Harry feliz de verlos

Hace diez minutos – le dijo Teddy sin dejar de saltar

Harry ya no era él bebe que sus tíos tuvieron que rescatar de las garras de Dumbledore, ahora era un era un saludable y risueño niño de once años, un poco más alto que su padre a su edad, si algo quedaba del bebe eran su cabello negro y sus grandes ojos verdes, aunque físicamente se parecía mucho más a su padre

Desde los tres años había asistido a las mejores escuelas privadas donde era uno de los mejores estudiantes gracias a su excelente memoria, aunque nunca presumía de eso, había heredado el gusto por los estudios de su madre, tenía una vida social con muchos amigos, participaba de muchas actividades dentro y fuera de la escuela

Jill y Blake lo dejaban hacer lo que quisiera y que lo mantuviera ocupado, aparte de la escuela, practicaba deportes como futbol, natación y como pasaba mucho tiempo en Houston equitación, a Blake aunque nunca pudo jugarlo le encantaba el quidditch, así que siempre que podía lo llevaba a algún partido, cosa que a Harry le encantaba. Una cosa que había heredado de sus padres era el gusto por la fotografía, así que le habían regalado una cámara de fotos profesional con la que siempre se lo veía

Durante unos años habían vivido en España mientras Jill y Blake terminaban la universidad, Blake era un abogado de alto prestigio y Jill una exitosa diseñadora de modas. Pero luego por motivos de trabajo se mudaron a Estados Unidos, así que Harry dividía su tiempo entre la casa de Blake en Houston donde vivía con su novio Liam, y la de Jill en Nueva York donde vivía con su novio y sus dos hijos, los veranos los pasaban todos juntos en España, que era donde estaban por el cumpleaños del niño

En Houston Blake además de ser abogado, había levantado un gran rancho, con caballos y ganado, el cual era muy exitoso, con él trabajaba su novio Liam que también era su socio y publicista, a Harry le encantaba ir al rancho, dar paseos en su caballo al cual llamo niebla y meterse en la gran piscina que Blake tenia detrás de su enorme casa o en el lago que había al sur del rancho. Jill en cambio vivía en un lujoso pent-house en Manhattan que era muy diferente a Houston, con su novio Daniel y su hijo Milán, a quien veía con mucha frecuencia. Si Harry era honesto Harry prefería la ciudad al campo, pero igual disfrutaba de ambos. Cuando viajaban a Barcelona se quedaban en un bonito Chalet que sus tíos Charlus y Dorea les habían regalado para que pudieran estar cómodos, y era el lugar que más le gustaba a Harry porque aparte de estar cerca de la ciudad, también estaba cerca de la playa y eso a Harry le encantaba

Después de saltar por un rato en la cama y muchas risas, los primos fueron interrumpidos un momento por Liam

Oigan muchachos, ya dejen eso, vamos bajen que el desayuno está listo – dijo Liam – feliz cumpleaños Jimmy

Gracias – dijo Harry dejando que le revolviera el pelo

Como ocurría con cada cumpleaños, toda la familia estaba reunida en la casa, ahí estaban sus tías Dorcas Black, Marlene Mackinon, y tíos Remus y Amelia Lupin, quienes vinieron con sus primos, todos de la edad de Harry, salvo por el hijo de Jill

Alexis Black a quien todos llamaban Alex era la única hija de Sirius y Marlene, Susan Bones era la hija adoptiva de Remus y Amelia, quienes la habían adoptado tras la muerte de sus padres cuando tenía cinco años, Mauricio Black quien prefería que lo llamaran Mauri, era el único hijo de Regulus y Dorcas Black, su padre Regulus había muerto en circunstancias misteriosas seis meses antes de la caída del señor tenebroso, el más pequeño era Teddy Lupin que era casi el gemelo de Harry ya que habían nacido con solo una semana de diferencia

Los cinco pequeños merodeadores eran inteligentes, de convicciones fuertes, más que amigos eran hermanos. Todos sabían que los cinco serian el nuevo gran dolor de cabeza de McGonagall, para nadie era un secreto que los merodeadores originales, eran y seguían siendo la razón por la que la estricta profesora se despertaba a media noche gritando, y no era para menos

Sin embargo aunque irían a Hogwarts a divertirse, su principal objetivo era llegar hasta el fondo de lo que había pasado en 1981, la muerte de Regulus, la de James y Lilly, la caída de Voldemort, la encarcelación de Sirius en azkaban y el papel de Dumbledore en todo eso, todos sabían que era mejor no confiar en el viejo, alguien que tuviera una imagen tan perfecta, tenía algo que ocultar.

Todos se sentaron a disfrutar del desayuno que eran un montón de esponjosos panqueques de arándanos con miel y chocolate, acompañados con jugo y leche, como era su cumpleaños Jill preparo la tarta de crema de banana que Lilly solía preparar para eventos especiales, también habían algunas empanadas de calabaza, tostadas y cereal dulce.

Ya habían terminado de desayunar cuando escucharon el sonido de una aparición y vieron a cuatro elfos domésticos, quienes traían una carta dos en el caso del elfo de los Bones, las cartas solo podían ser enviadas a residencias dentro del país, por lo que si el estudiante estaba ausente la carta se enviaba a su ultima residencia registrada, en ese caso las casas familiares

¡Mi Carta! – gritaron los cinco niños

Los adultos tuvieron que cubrirse los oídos por los gritos de los más pequeños quienes tomaron sus cartas agradeciéndole a los elfos por llevárselas

Ya se habían tardado – dijo Dorcas

¿Tú crees? – dijo Marlene

Venga ábranlas – los animo Jill

 _Sr. Henry Potter_

 _Tercera habitación del segundo piso_

 _Mansión Potter_

 _Norfolk, Inglaterra_

 _Sr. Mauricio Black_

 _Tercera habitación del segundo piso_

 _Mansión Black_

 _Londres, Inglaterra_

 _Srta. Alexis Black_

 _Cuarta segunda habitación del segundo piso_

 _Mansión Black_

 _Londres, Inglaterra_

 _Sr, Edward Lupin_

 _Tercera habitación del segundo piso_

 _Residencia Lupin_

 _Reading, Inglaterra_

 _Srta. Susan Bones_

 _Cuarta habitación del segundo piso_

 _Mansión Bones_

 _Windsor, Inglaterra_

Todos abrieron sus sobres y leyeron en voz alta, pero como lo hicieron al mismo tiempo y descoordinados, tuvieron que volver a leer uno a la vez para poder enterarse de lo que decían

 _COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

 _Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _Orden de Merlín primera clase_

 _Querido Señor Henry James Potter. Señorita Susan Helena Bones. Señor Mauricio Orión Black. Señorita Alexis Siena Black_ , Señor Edward Remus Lupin

 _Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

 _Muy cordialmente,_

 _Minerva McGonagall, subdirectora_

¿Ven como si leen uno a la vez nos enteramos? – Dijo Blake con burla – venga abran la otra

 ** _COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_**

 ** _UNIFORME:_**

 _Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:_

 _Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras)_

 _Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario._

 _Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante)_

 _Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados)_

 _Unas camisas de vestir blanca_

 _Unos chalecos (grises)_

 _Unos pantalones de vestir (negros)_

 _(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre)_

 ** _LIBROS:_**

 _Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:_

 _El libro reglamentario de hechizos (Clase 1) Miranda Mohawk_

 _Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling_

 _Guía de transformaciones para principiantes, Emeric Switch_

 _Mil hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phyllida Spore_

 _Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger_

 _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander_

 _Las fuerzas oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentim Trimble_

 ** _RESTO DEL EQUIPO:_**

 _1 Varita mágica_

 _1 caldero de peltre (medida 2)_

 _1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal_

 _1 telescopio._

 _1 balanza de latón_

 _Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata (o ratón) o un sapo._

 ** _SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS_**

¡No Porque! – se quejaron Harry, Alexis y Teddy

Porque nadie espera que lleguen a Hogwarts tres niños a los que solo les falta el título, para ser corredores de escoba profesionales – dijo Amelia

Eso no es justo – dijo Teddy

No pero es lo hay – dijo Amelia

Miren no será justo para ustedes que están acostumbrados a volar todo el rato, pero a diferencia de ustedes la mayoría de los niños de su edad, no pueden permitirse tener escobas propias en sus casas o un entrenador que los ayude – dijo Remus

Si y en el caso de los de origen muggle, nunca han estado ni cerca de una, es por su seguridad – dijo Dorcas

Pero deberíamos poder llevarla si sabemos cómo usarla, – dijo Mauri – no deberían prohibirnos divertirnos con nuestras escobas porque otros no saben usarlas

Vas a volver loco a tu jefe de casa, pero tendrás un gran futuro como político Mauri – dijo Marlene a quien le hacían gracia los discursos de su sobrino

Oigan esa regla ha estado desde hace como quinientos años y dudo que eso cambie, menos por tres niños que pueden darse el lujo de tener escobas, un estadio y un entrenador de quidditch en sus casas – dijo Jill

Los tres niños les sacaron la lengua, los únicos a los que aquella regla no les importaba mucho eran Susan y Mauri porque no les interesaba tanto el quidditch, aunque si sabían volar

¿Porque en vez de quejarse de su… _desgracia_ , no escriben sus respuestas? – dijo Dorcas

Cuando vamos al callejón diagon? – dijo Harry

Podemos ir el fin de semana – dijo Blake

¡He! – celebraron los niños

Acto seguido los cinco corrieron a la oficina por lápiz y papel para enviar sus respuestas a la profesora McGonagall a quien ya conocían y quien enviaba cartas y regalos por sus cumpleaños y las fiestas

A McGonagall le va a dar un infarto – dijo Amelia

Si no lo dudo, pero los niños tienen derecho a ir a Hogwarts – dijo Marlene

La van a volver loca – se rio Jill

Bueno tienen algo a favor, Susan y Alexis se controlan bastante – dijo Amelia

Mejor aún, saben cómo controlar a los otros tres – dijo Jill

También – dijo Marlene

Mientras los chicos enviaban de las repuestas de sus cartas, prácticamente decían lo mismo

 _Buenos días profesora Mcgonagal_

 _Hace tiempo que esperaba las cartas, me he leído los libros de mis padres como mil veces, he vuelto loco a todo el mundo contando los días para que llegue. Supongo que la veré el primero en Hogwarts, ahora estamos de vacaciones pero Blake dice que iremos el fin de semanas a Londres a comprar las cosas de la escuela_

 _Le deseo un buen verano_

 _Henry Potter_

Después de enviar sus cartas confirmando su asistencia a Hogwarts, fueron a divertirse en la playa

Horas más tarde

A miles de kilómetros en Hogwarts McGonagall recibía las cinco cartas que más temía, la de los hijos de los merodeadores

Ella quería y se preocupaba por esos niños, les enviaba cartas y regalos en sus cumpleaños y navidades, pero si era honesta prefería que sus padres los enviaran a cinco escuelas distintas, habían pasado casi trece años desde que los merodeadores originales se graduaran, y todavía se le aceleraba el corazón al pensar en todo lo que hacían para divertirse

Esa tarde Dumbledore la llamo para preguntarle sobre las cartas

Pues si ya han respondido casi todos, hubo algunas negativas como siempre, pero si ya están casi todas – dijo McGonagall

Adivinare, eso incluye a la segunda generación de merodeadores – dijo Flitwick

Si, si los incluye, un Lupin, un Potter, dos Black y una Bones criada por Lupin, esto va a ser igual o peor que con los originales – dijo McGonagall con resignación

Sera divertido en mi opinión, los merodeadores eran muy ocurrentes – dijo Dumbledore

Lo que me recuerda que Blake me envió una carta, para recordarte que tienes prohibido acercarte o hablar con el niño, si tienes que hacerlo será a través de nosotros – dijo McGonagall señalándose a sí misma y a los otros tres jefes de las casas

Va a ser igual que su padre – dijo Snape

¿Pero como va a ser como su padre, si no lo conoce? – Rebatió McGonagall – te lo advierto, como a ese niño se caiga un pelo te las vas a ver conmigo

No te tengo miedo, tratare a ese crio como se lo merezca, y a los otros dos también – dijo Snape

Basta, Severus te recuerdo que eres un profesor, y ellos son menores de edad que están bajo tu cuidado – dijo Dumbledore

Snape no dijo nada

Dumbledore sin embargo esperaba lo contrario a sus palabras, él sabía que Snape seguía sintiendo un gran rencor contra los merodeadores originales y haría que sus hijos pagaran la factura, lo otro que le preocupaba mas era los hijos de los hermanos Black y el de Lupin, habría preferido que ninguno asistiera a Hogwarts, pero no había nada que se los impidiera, debía encontrar la forma de separarlos, era triste pero era lo mejor para todos, Harry no debía tener distracciones

De vuelta en España, todos celebraban el cumpleaños de Harry, después de pasar toda la mañana en la playa, Remus y Blake se llevaron a los niños a jugar en los go-karts toda la tarde, para volver a casa sobre las ocho

El chalet de los Potter tenia dos pisos, la primera planta era de concepto abierto con una gran sala de estar, una hermosa cocina, un comedor grande, un baño de servicio y una escalera también de concepto abierto, en el segundo piso estaban las cuatro habitaciones con baño propio, en la parte trasera había una gran terraza de madera con una barbacoa de obras, un sofá muy cómodo, una mesa de madera, y como no podía faltar una piscina con varias tumbonas a su alrededor

Al llegar a la casa todos fueron a darse un baño y vestirse para la pequeña fiesta en el jardín trasero, el ultimo en bajar fue Harry, en su habitación habían sellado las persianas con magia así que no podía ver el patio, se puso unos jeans oscuros, una camisa a cuadros color azul y sus zapatos negros, se seco el cabello con una toalla, se puso un poco de loción y bajo

¡Sorpresa! – gritaron todos cuando salió a la terraza

Para la reunión de Harry habían decorado la terraza con globos y habían puesto un equipo de música, acomodaron la mesa para comer con un mantel azul, con un par de centros de mesa que era una maceta con fresas bañadas en chocolate

En una mesa mas pequeña había una gran variedad de dulces y frutas, trufas de chocolate, pastel de caldero, panques dulces, fresas con crema, tarta de banana, ensalada de frutas y otras cosas ricas

La cena de cumpleaños consistía en un montón de hamburguesas con refresco y cerveza para los adultos

Todos jugaron, corrieron, Remus les conto a los niños varias de las bromas que hacia con los otros merodeadores

Sobre las once de la noche sacaron un gran pastel de selva negra de dos pisos, cubierto con crema de mantequilla blanca y trocitos de chocolate

Que rico – dijo Harry metiéndole el dedo a la crema

¿No te pasaste un poquito?

Es mi ahijado, tengo derecho a malcriarlo todo lo que quiera – dijo Jill con orgullo

Déjala Blake, no todos los días se cumplen once años – dijo Remus

No eso es verdad – acepto Blake

Jill encendió las velas y comenzaron a cantar

Happy Birthday to You

Happy Birthday to You

Happy Birthday Dear Jimmy

Happy Birthday to You.

Harry apago las velitas que habían sobre el pastel y todos aplaudieron

Toma corta y reparte – dijo Jill dándole un cuchillo

Harry bajo la atenta mirada de Jill cortó y repartió el pastel a todos los presentes, quedo una buena parte, pero en la familia nada se desperdiciaba

La fiesta continúo hasta la una de la mañana, los niños se quedarían todos en la casa, pero por falta de espacio Marlene, Dorcas, Remus y Amelia se irían a un hotel cercano

Jimmy, ven aquí un momento – llamo Jill al niño

Ambos fueron a la habitación de la peli marrón y se sentaron en la gran cama

¿Qué pasa?

¿Estás seguro que quieres ir a Hogwarts?

Pues si – dijo Harry

La cosa Jimmy, es que en ese lugar la gente ya ha decidido cómo va a ser tu vida, te ven como un héroe – dijo Jill – el propio Dumbledore quiso controlar tu vida desde que naciste

Lo sé, pero ese no es mi problema – dijo Harry

No, pero tú debes tener cuidado, tienes que guiarte por tus instintos, no hagas caso de lo que digan los demás – dijo Jill

Eso es cierto – dijo Blake entrando – nadie ha firmado una ley que te obligue a ser el héroe

lo que quiero que tengas claro, es que tú eres tú, no importan las expectativas ni el que dirán, no tienes que dejar de ser tú mismo ni por un momento, solo porque a alguien mas no le gusta, todos tienen que aceptarte cómo eres y si no les gusta, pues se aguantan – dijo Jill

Harry asintió

Yo quería saber, ¿qué paso esa noche?

Los adultos se miraron

Bueno Jimmy escucha, nadie sabe realmente como empezó, pero en un punto a principios de los cincuenta, el señor tenebroso inicio su reinado de terror – dijo Blake – nadie sobrevivía una vez que decidía matarlo, James y Lilly lo desafiaron de forma involuntaria, tres veces, la primera vez fue cuando aún estaban en la escuela durante un ataque a Hogsmade, la segunda poco después de graduarse y la tercera que fue el más grave unos meses antes de que nacieras, ellos solo estaban en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado

En ese último ataque James casi muere, ya en el hospital Lilly supo que estaba embarazada, fue ahí que decidieron alejarse y venirse a España, porque además el embarazo fue de alto riesgo, querían estar a salvo y que tu estuvieran bien – dijo Jill

Ellos volvieron aquella semana de octubre, porque la tía Euphemia había muerto y querían despedirla – dijo Blake

¿Porque el Valle de Godric? – dijo Harry

Fue Dumbledore, el presiono no los dejo en paz ni un minuto, prácticamente los obligo a quedarse en el pueblo y no en la mansión Potter – dijo Blake – lo demás ya lo sabes, el señor tenebroso supo dónde estaban y… los mato

¿Por él están muertos? – dijo Harry

Pues sí, Voldemort lanzo las maldiciones, pero realmente Dumbledore tiene gran parte de la culpa en lo sucedido, si los hubiera dejado en paz, ellos estarían vivos – dijo Jill

Harry llevo sus ojos a una foto que había sobre una mesa, donde aparecían James y Lilly con él en brazos

Dumbledore tiene una orden de restricción que le prohíbe acercarse a ti, y vamos a levantar otra para que no se acerque a Alex, Mauri, Susan y Teddy, pero eso no le evitara enviar gente para que te espíen y le den información, e intentar controlarte – dijo Blake

¿Pero porque? – dijo Harry

Porque si por algo es famoso Dumbledore, es por hacer lo que le da la gana, sin importar cuantas leyes tenga violar o sobre quien tenga que pasar, lo que incluye enviar un semigigante por ti, sacarte de la casa y llevarte con los Dursley – dijo Blake

¿Ellos no odiaban a mama?

Petunia si, ella siempre decía que era hija única, que tu madre era una niña que había recogido por lastima, era muy cruel e insensible con tu madre, conmigo no era mejor, si sabe que Lilly murió o no, no lo sé pero dudo que le importe – dijo Jill

Esto no es para que te pongas paranoico, queremos que lo disfrutes, pero si sientes que no puedes, solo tienes que llamarnos, y te sacaremos de ahí, tú no le debes nada a nadie, no tienes ninguna obligación o responsabilidad con ellos – dijo Blake

Solo tienes que llamarnos e iremos por ti, no tienes que estar donde no te sientas bien – dijo Jill

Harry asintió

Después de un rato hablando Harry se fue a su habitación pensando en todo, si algo quería saber era porque sus padres habían terminado en la línea de fuego de Voldemort y que papel además del que ya le habían dicho, jugaba Dumbledore en todo eso.

Según la historia uno de los grandes culpables era Sirius Black, el padre de Alexis, pero todos en la familia pensaban que había en todo eso. Otro gran misterio era lo que había pasado con el padre de Mauri, Regulus Black que había muerto seis meses antes de la tragedia en el Valle de Godric, en misteriosas circunstancias, algo había descubierto que le costó la vida, lo otro eran los padres de Susan que habían muerto cuando ella tenía tres años, se decía que en un accidente, pero más de uno pensaba que los mortifagos tenían algo que ver, Teddy por su parte quería entender el problema de su padre y porque había tenido que irse del país para tener una vida digna, que no pudo tener en Inglaterra

Los cinco merodeadores querían seguir el legado de sus padres al ir a Hogwarts, pero todos querían saber que rayos había pasado con una generación que parecía tenerlo todo, pero que acabo de la peor manera, lo que sabían era que tanto Dumbledore como Voldemort eran los principales responsables, y estaban dispuestos a llegar al fondo del asunto, pero lo harían a su modo

El mundo mágico no sabría que los golpeo.

* * *

 **Lamento la tardanza, problemas de tiempo e internet, pero espero que les haya gustado**

 **Besos:)**


End file.
